Jealous
by muzyukii-chan
Summary: Well Feliciano is Jealous of He's brothers relationship with Antonio.


[ Yo! Umm…I had revise the story cause of REALLY Bad gammer, my friend Lily didn't want to revise because it was such a fail so My Friend Lolli did the Revising so THANK YOU VERY MYCH LOLLI! So Hears my previous fail Fan Fiction; Jealous~]

"Hey Nii-chan?" The older brother looks up at his brother "What is it Feli…" the younger brother looks straight at the older brother and asks "What happened between you and Brother Spain? "

"Hey, niichan?"

Lovino looks up at his younger brother. "What is it, Feli?"

Feliciano stares straight at his brother and asks, "What happened between you and Brother Spain?"

The Older brother looks astonished by the question that he's younger brother then answers "Nothing happened…are you jealous?".  
The younger brother blushes the looks away.  
The older brother looks at the younger brother at lifts him up on to his lap and kisses him.

The older looks astonished by the question Feliciano has asked, before Lovino answers, "Nothing happened. ...are you jealous?"

Feliciano blushes, then turns away.

Lovino looks at his brother, and lifts him up into his lap before kissing him.

The Brothers started touching their tongues together.  
The older reached for the bottom of the shirt that his younger brother was wearing and took it off.  
The younger brother moaned when the older brother licked his nipple and started biting and playing with it until it got hard.

The brothers kissed, touching their tongues together and moaning into each other's mouths. Lovino reached for the hem of Feli's shirt, sliding his hand up and over his younger brother's chest before breaking their kiss to pull the shirt off. Feli whined softly, then let out a whimper as Lovino's lips attacked his chest, skilled tongue gliding over a nipple. Both brothers could feel themselves getting hard.

Then the older brother started licking his younger brother's entire body his neck, stomach, and lips.  
Feliciano moaned "Ve~ Ni-Nii-chan…" the older brother loved it when his younger brother would moan so seductively.

Feli cried out as Lovino administered his mouth lower, crossing all over his body with hot, open-mouthed kisses, before pulling back up and kissing the younger as he slid a hand into Feli's pants.

"V-ve~ ni - niichan!" Lovino smirked against Feliciano's collarbone, the sound of Feli's moans so seductive and beautiful to his ears.

He then pushed the younger brother down on the bed, "Feli, why are you so jealous of Spain?" the younger brother blushed then said "W-well after we got separated you were getting you were being taken care of Spain and after you got older Spain started to like you."  
All the older brother did was smile and answer with a kiss, "Spain's an idiot and I would never fall for him not even when I knew I had a younger brother, I have never and will ever fall for an idiot like Antonio."

The older pushed Feliciano down onto the bed, licking and nipping up to Feli's ear and whispering huskily. "Feli...why are you jealous of Spain?"

Feli gasped out an answer, blushing. "W-well, after we were - aah! - separated, y-you were being taken care of by - by Brother Spain and - ohh - w-when you got older, Brother Spain started to l-like you -"

Lovino blotted out the rest of the sentence, silencing Feli by pressing his lips to Feli's again. "But Feli," he sighed against his brother's lips, "Spain's an idiot and I could never fall for him..."

The younger blushed with relief and kissed his older brother with as much passion as he could give.  
The older brother let out a moan and reached for the younger brothers pant button and unbutton and unzips he's younger brothers pants and throws them across to where the younger brothers shirt landed.

Blushing with relief, Feli wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed back as passionately as he knew how.

Lovino let out a moan as Feli bucked up, rubbing their lengths together through their jeans. The older undid the button and zip on Feli's jeans and sat up, staring down at Feli through lust-filled eyes, as he slowly slid the jeans off.

[ Hopefully I think of something else Major thinking problem…Once Again THANK YOU LOLLI I LOVE U MAMMA!]


End file.
